So This Is What You Do At Night
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Skye and Jemma find out about FitzWard.


**Summary:** Skye and Jemma find out about FitzWard.

**A/N:**

I tried to write May and Coulson but failed… miserably. So I gave up and just left it with the girls because they were easier to write even though they may be horribly OOC.

**Notes:**

FitzWard Established Relationship

**Warnings:**

Slash

Accidental Vouyrism

**Disclaimer:** No

**So This Is What You Do At Night**

**Skye:**

Obviously Skye would be the first person to find out and say something about it. Surely Coulson and May knew already but didn't say anything about it, they were pretty damn perceptive_—_goes with the occupation Skye supposed. But Skye just couldn't shut up when she found out something exciting or interesting.

The only reason Skye even found out about the pair was because they'd been dumb enough to try doing the hokey–pokey in Fitz room which just so happened to be beside Skye's. Everyone knew how paper thin the walls were and on top of that, Skye's bed and Fitz's bed shared the same wall!

Really though, Fitz and Ward should've known better than to try and do anything. Ward should've known better! He was a fricking spy. That's why Skye was pretty sure that he'd done this on purpose, that he wanted someone to know, and who better than Skye? She really wasn't going to say anything to anyone, she swore it!

The way Skye found out about the pair happened during the night_—_obviously. She'd been sleeping, having a really awesome dream about Mr–Hot–Somebody in a tropical island, when her dream was cut into by a thump against the wall.

At first Skye ignored it, thinking it was her imagination and she was just about to shut her eyes and go right back to her dream when the thump came again, this time with a whine.

For a moment Skye had frozen, not really sure what to do or say, then the thump had come again and the girl had sat up and looked at the wall behind her, her eyes wide with shock. She was scandalised!

"_Fuck, Grant, harder!"_

Hold up! Hold up just a minute. Skye had all but fallen off her bed as she realised who else was in the other room and why.

Fitz and Ward? Couldn't be! But it was so, Skye could clearly hear it. Ward was doing Fitz, and by the sound of it, was doing him _good_.

"Holy shit!" the hacker gasped a hand going over her mouth.

The thumping, moaning and squeaking of the bed continued and Skye was literally buzzing with excitement, gone was sleep, and oh my goodness Mr Grant 'all brawns and action and super SHIELD agent' Ward was doing the sweet and innocent Leo 'genius rocket science extraordinaire' Fitz! Okay, judging by the things Leo was gasping to Ward, he was not as innocent as he appeared to be.

It was another half an hour or so before Fitz did this weird but still somehow adorable squeal–moan–gasp–and–whine thing and then there was silence. By that point, Skye was way too excited to even attempt to sleep. She spent the rest of the night on her phone because she couldn't sleep now!

She heard Ward leave the room at five in the morning and she figured she'd wait a bit before going after him.

It was another few hours before Skye's alarm went off. She still didn't feel sleepy despite spending the night awake, she was far too excited about her discovery. The hacker got ready for her morning workout with Ward, a large smile on her face, oh the things she'd say to make him squirm.

Skye actually skipped_—_yes skipped_—_her way to the training area. She was just so damn excited about her discovery. And as luck may have it, Fitz and Ward were both there. Skye paused for a moment, watching Fitz watch Ward. The engineer was seriously on another level of in love, she could see it in his eyes, they were all bright and googly and filled with adoration. And she _knew_ Ward was showing off while working on the punching bag, she could so totally tell.

A moment more passed then Skye quietly climbed up the stairs then made a show of climbing down them. When she got to the bottom she found Fitz standing further away from Ward then he had before and the dark haired male wasn't putting as much 'oomph' to his punches. Skye couldn't even hold back her grin.

"I didn't realise Fitz was a screamer," the woman said in a way of greeting, trying to make it seem like it meant nothing but failing miserably. She had on a mischievous grin and well after that she just _had_ wriggle her eyebrows in the most suggestive of ways.

"Shut up," was all Ward could muster while Fitz did a wonderful example of a fish out–of–water which went with sound ranging from 'um' to 'ah'.

"Hey, relax, I'm not going to say anything, all right? I'm just shocked and all, what with you two always at each other's throats and all… and I suddenly get it! It's was all that UST. Well good to know you two finally did something about it!"

"I should go," Fitz said, finally snapping out of it and hurrying towards the stairs.

"Wait! Aren't you going to give your man a kiss goodbye before you go?"

"What's that Jemz? You need me in the lab, all right. Bye then!" Skye was having a good laugh, tears in her eyes from the laughter by the time Fitz was gone. She turned to Ward and found him scowling.

"What?" she asked defensively going to punch the bag in front of her.

"You can't say anything," Ward said simply, holding the bag as Skye did her punches.

"I know. I'm not stupid or anything." Skye rolled her eyes and that's how that conversation ended.

Obviously she wouldn't say anything to anyone else, but seriously, it wouldn't be her if she didn't say something to Ward or Fitz. Though Ward could successfully ignore her innuendos with an eye roll, Fitz would turn a deep shade of scarlet and Skye definitely took pleasure in making the genius engineer squirm, it really did brighten up her day.

And whenever Skye went a little too far she'd have the utmost pleasure of seeing Ward glare at her and be all protective super–Agent and all 'stop being so childish!' and all she'd do was wriggle her eyebrows and grin. It was pretty damn awesome!

All–in–all, Skye has to say: Thank goodness for thin walls!

—

**Simmons:**

Jemma had tried to hold her tongue but she'd been unable to, the discovery had just been too _good_. So 'shut up and act like it never happened' was definitely not an option.

She'd actually made it a habit to wake up early in the morning and check on her experiments via the security camera since she could barely think straight before eight.

What had greeted her that one particular morning had shocked her to full wakefulness. She'd actually had an experiment going on and she'd just wanted to make sure that it hadn't done any major damage to any of the other equipment. What she'd come across had been far more shocking and exciting!

There were Leo and Ward in the lab. And_—_oh my goodness!_—_they were on the couch… making out like a pair of teenagers. No, actually, they were way passed make out and were pretty close to the actual deed! They were both missing their shirts, Ward's pants were pulled down slightly, revealing a bit of his uh… crack.

Leo lay under him his own pants around his thighs his hands gripping Ward's arse tightly in his jeans. One of Ward's hands was between their bodies and Jemma knew_—_she _knew—_exactly what was happening there. She couldn't exactly see much, but the way they were moving left nothing to the imagination.

Jemma was in full alert the entire time, staring intently at what was taking place before her until finally both men froze, Ward's forehead leaning at the crook of Leo's neck, and Leo's face blossoming into pure pleasure.

For a moment everything just froze, nobody moved, not Jemma, not Leo not Ward. But then the pair on the screen began their slow make–out session and it seemed too intimate and private that Jemma switched off her computer and decided to catch some sleep before facing her best friend.

""

When Jemma's alarm clock finally went off and she dragged herself out of bed. Just give her a few minutes and a good cup of coffee and she'd be back to happy, bubbly Jemma Simmons that everyone knew and loved or liked, whatever. But then Jemma remembered what she'd seen at who–knows–what–time in the morning and suddenly, bubbly Jemma was back.

The bubbly woman hurried to her computer. A smile spread across her face when she saw Fitz and Ward standing by the table in the middle of the lab. Ward was standing behind Fitz, a little too close actually, no scratch that, he was standing _very_ close. She could see a deep blush on Leo's face and she was just dying to know what Ward was whispering in her engineer's ear.

Jemma got dressed quickly then hurried out her room, wanting to catch the pair in the act. She didn't even bother to go past the kitchen for coffee because she was afraid she'd miss the two. It usually took her about half an hour after waking to actually get to the lab_—_with coffee making and what not_—_but today she'd give coffee a miss, it wasn't good for her anyway.

The bio–chemist giggled as she spotted the pair still standing close to one another. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then she practically bounced into the lab. Ward and Leo jumped apart. Ward stood up straight, hand at his back and face stoic as ever while Leo had a harder time hiding his emotions.

"Good morning," Jemma said with a large smile. She hurried over to her experiment and started to examine it.

"Morning," Leo muttered, looking down at the prototype he was working on for a specialised gun of some sort_—_he'd yet to ask her for help and she was sure pretty sure it was Ward's gun he was working on.

"I'm going to go now," Ward said clearly, his back still stiff as a rod, his face void of any incriminating emotions.

"Right, of course," Leo said awkwardly not turning to look at the man, his face only seeming to go a deeper shade of red.

Was it wrong that Jemma was enjoying this so much? Nope, definitely not! She could enjoy this as much as she wanted, thank you very much. How could she not? She finally had something on Leo that would make him squirm, it was purely brilliant.

Ward turned on his heels, still stiff and so very awkward and was just about to step out the room when an ingenious thought came into mind and Jemma just couldn't not say it!

"Remind me to thoroughly disinfect that couch before I sit on it," Jemma said off–handily. She couldn't help smile because damn, she'd deliver that line well!

"Wha'?" Leo asked, his eyes wide with shock. Ward completely froze at the door and Jemma could hardly hold back her giggle.

"You know, the couch…" the bio–chemist indicated to the couch at the corner of the room flimsily.

Ward turned around slowly and looked right at Jemma with slightly narrowed eyes. Jemma's smile didn't falter; she knew what he was doing trying to scare her. Well it wouldn't work this time! Nope, she was enjoying herself too much to be frightened by _that_ look.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone or anything. What happens in the lab stays in the lab… well unless it has to do with missions… well, I mean, you know what I mean!" The strawberry blonde smiled kindly at her best friend and his boyfriend.

Ward nodded in thanks, sent a soft smile Leo's way before leaving the pair. Jemma turned back to her experiment, not saying any more about the secret relationship. She knew Leo was silently freaking out and would say something soon. For now though, she'd just continue with her experiments, and hum to herself, that would break Leo sooner, Jemma knew….

**END!**

Well isn't that ending the dodgiest thing ever? But yeah, I was trying not to get into it too much. Maybe in another fic I'll have Fitz completely freak out, the little custey! So yeah, that's all. Please and thank you.

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
